


I'm a celebrity

by beautywind



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: I'm a celebrity         星際異攻隊同人 火箭x星爵警告：AU設定，刺青師人形火箭x脫衣舞郎星爵，火箭人形參照布萊德利庫柏；文中使用Jeffree Star唱的Lollipop Luxury這首歌的歌詞，星爵是宇宙婊設定，雷者請自行迴避。





	I'm a celebrity

火箭無法將自己的目光從那個開場就貼著鋼管舞動的身軀移開，該死的，他明知這樣不可以，那個星爵可以跟很多人上床，他是這麼聽說的，可以在後台、在後巷、在廁所內替他看上眼的，通常那意味著是個有錢人，還通常是個帥哥來段口活，甚至興致來了直接脫褲就啪了。

明知如此，他的視線卻持續追逐著那被黑點白底的乳牛緊身衣勒出肉痕的軀體不放，他完全可以理解為什麼一堆人想跟他上床，大名鼎鼎的台柱Galaxy Bitch自有他的魅力，在暈黃燈光下染得柔軟的棕金髮絲閃著一層朦朧的光粉，火箭忍不住想著如果十指伸入對方的髮稍，按住對方的後腦杓往自己胯下強勢貼緊時，那對蔥綠色的眼眸會不會擠出點淚水，映著光芒看上去參了點蒼藍那般誘人？

他吞了吞口水，羨慕起那滴沿著男人腹肌滑入緊身外褲的汗水。

當兩人眼神再次對上時，星爵微微勾起笑容，紅唇揚起的弧度像是惡魔的彎角，他貼著鋼管背對著自己緩緩往下深蹲，慢慢伸手勾住他的外褲往下拉，露出紅色丁字褲的邊緣，台下的觀眾們已經叫得像是最愛的球星剛射了一顆關鍵的破門球一樣瘋狂，火箭清楚的看見股溝上印著一串字：FUCK ME

媽的。

那是他刺的。

火箭忍不住調整了一下姿勢試圖讓自己下身勃起不怎麼明顯，放在口袋內的手指忍不住捏緊星爵上次光顧時留下的名片，他必須要走出這間店，火箭不斷這樣告訴自己，然而他卻忍不住大步走上前去，撞開一堆礙事的色狼，將全身的鈔票掏出，粗魯的塞到紅色的丁字褲內，試圖蓋住那串字。

星爵回頭對他一笑，用口形說：等我。

於是他們就真的上床了，在火箭的家，星爵還摟著他說特別喜歡刺青師家的味道，混著墨水、顏料跟酒精的味道，會讓他想起他們共度的美好一晚。

火箭嘴硬的回：「你對誰都這麼說吧？我有聽說。」

「那你想繼續做個聽眾，還是實際用你胯下那把槍狠狠的當一回主角？」星爵用手指撥了一下扣在頸上的金黃色鈴鐺，一邊將火箭壓到牆上，不客氣的摸上他的私處。

火箭悶哼一聲，默許的看著彼得眨著漂亮的眼睛將自己褲頭的拉鍊咬開，滿意的聽到對方驚呼一聲，男人的虛榮心，就算他是不完全人形也是適用的。

奎爾的口腔很熱，比他數次想像的都來得美好，火箭聽到對方發出吞吐的水聲，不時沿著他的經絡舔舐，像是乖巧的草食動物，鼻子沿著火箭的陰莖磨蹭時還一直發出感嘆的呻吟，好像他的肉棒是多麼美味的棒棒糖，要一滴都不剩的舔乾淨。

火箭終於實現他的夢想，星爵的頭髮比夢中來得柔軟，當他的手指忍不住抓緊男人的髮絲移動時，對方只是發出愉悅的輕哼，似乎在鼓勵他粗魯點，最喜歡頂到咽喉的窒息感。

「唇彩跟棒棒糖，很搭吧？」在火箭終於忍不住射在男人嘴內時，喘著氣的奎爾緩慢的用中指指腹擦過舌尖及嘴唇下緣，接著秀給火箭看，他的指上除了沾染白色的精液，還有紅色的唇膏，混成了情慾的粉色。

Lip gloss and lollipop.

火箭低吼一聲，將對方粗魯的推倒在自家沙發上，毛躁的像是未經世事的小鬼般撕開男人的衣服，當手指插入男人的穴口時，卻被異常溼潤柔軟的觸感給嚇到，難不成他在上台表演前還跟誰做過？

「嗯啊、輕點！我上台前用按摩棒跟潤滑液替自己擴張過，你可沒掏出什麼精液，不是嗎？」似乎被火箭胡亂的探索弄疼了，星爵不滿的替自己解釋道，伸手打了一下身後男人的臂膀，像是報復對方的小動作。

「所以你是隨時隨地都準備要跟人上床嗎？」吃了痛的火箭忍不住搧了星爵翹起的屁股一下，白皙的臀部立刻印上他的掌痕，這讓火箭有點上癮，忍不住又打了一下，惹得身下人哀號求饒。

「才不是！我是為你準備的！你廢話那麼多幹麻？要上就上、啊啊！」星爵眼角含淚的轉頭瞪視男人，嘴硬的還沒解釋完就被無法忽視的巨大長驅直入，弄得他眼前一花，簡直以為自己的肚子要被捅破了，啊啊……這個大小果然很棒，腸道像是被擴到沒皺摺般的滿足。

火箭沒有給對方太多喘息時間，扣住星爵的腰際就開始動了起來，當他的恥骨撞擊到男人肥滿的臀腿時，總會將一些肉擠出痕跡來，規律的啪啪作響，連同激烈搖晃的鈴鐺交錯發出悅耳的聲響，這大大滿足了他的征服欲，腰部律動的速度也越來越快，想用自己的陰莖好好把這小騷貨肏出水來，他一邊揉捏著奎爾的乳頭，用力的像是想擠出乳汁來。

「你不是乳牛嗎？產點乳啊！怎麼沒乳汁？」火箭執拗的一直捏轉奎爾的乳頭，邊說著下流的Dirty talk，滿意的感覺星爵下意識夾得更緊了，內部又熱又軟的，比女人的還爽。

「嗯啊、你用力點啊，我以為你沒吃飯啊！幹、啊！哈啊！媽的好深、啊！」被羞辱的雙頰泛紅的彼得才回個兩句，就被深處的龜頭頂得失去語言能力，啊好棒，以往都沒人能頂到那麼深，翹起的龜頭像要懲罰調皮的他，持續撞擊他的腸道深處，在向後抽出時又壓到精囊跟前列腺，這樣來回抽插幾次，口水一直從嘴角滴出來的奎爾開始抽抽噎噎的，從兩人交合處被擠出的潤滑液混著腸液順著Galaxy Bitch顫抖的腿根蜿蜒出情色的水痕。

火箭後來嫌鈴鐺太吵，壓過星爵的呻吟聲，所以三兩下就把赤紅色的項圈解開，隨意扔到一邊，沒了鈴鐺的助興，彼得倒是叫得更大聲，兩人交合跟喘息的聲音也越發明顯。

最後火箭一股腦的把累積的慾火全數射在奎爾被肏得又溼又軟的穴內，拔出的時候還發出波的一聲，他都看到一張一闔的小穴吐出的白濁帶著激烈摩擦後造成的奶泡，火箭伸手沾了一些自己的傑作，將它們塗在FUCK ME這行字上，一次又一次像抹勻土司的奶油，按壓的指腹順便感受著身下人高潮時的戰慄，他開心的甩了甩自己的浣熊尾巴，這是一場勝利。

然而身下的人也不是省油的燈，才安分沒幾秒就伸手掰開自己的臀部，用指尖按壓嫣紅的穴口，讓精液流淌得一塌糊塗，還回頭衝火箭一笑：「你不會只有這樣的庫存吧？把我用得更加一團糟吧！Rocky.」

第二次的性愛，彼得掌握了主控權，跨坐在火箭的身上使勁的扭腰擺臀，用他每一吋肉壁感受這根滾燙的鋼管，他舞得是那樣賣力，還掛著殘精的陰莖隨著他的節奏在空中前後搖晃著，像是揮舞著最熱情的加油棒，被火箭偶爾彈一下，頂端還會更加泛紅。

「哈啊、啊……你這小婊子。」火箭汗溼的黑髮貼在額頭上，失去從容微慍的模樣是那樣性感，男人的喘息讓星爵更加興奮的抓住對方的手朝自己身上撫摸，一邊歪頭回應男人無意義的咒罵。

「承認吧，我是你的燃料，你在我體內硬得這麼開心，一個巴掌拍不響。」

他早就注意到火箭一直光顧那家酒吧，看著他的眼神像是燒遍草原的野火般狂熱，彼得對這種渴望的眼神很熟，他也早想會會這位長有圓圓獸耳及毛茸茸尾巴的帥哥到底有幾把刷子，但是刺青師似乎很有自己一套標準，不輕易出手。

所以他那天晚上前去刺青師開的店，要求對方在自己股溝刺上那段字，當自己皮膚被細密的針頭反覆戳刺時，他滿腦子想著的都是想被浣熊哥用更硬更粗的針戳刺他柔軟的地方。

火箭肯定也想跟他上床吧？那行字的暗示還不夠明顯嗎？明明都硬了卻還要裝作專業師傅般的無動於衷，這讓彼得奎爾更想得到對方。

讓刺青師看自己怎麼跳舞的、讓男人聽聽自己怎麼呻吟的，他的目光無法從自己身上移開，彼得奎爾很清楚。

他就是火箭想要的一切。

那就拿走吧！因為他想要的，也恰恰只有火箭呀！

「哈啊、啊……好舒服、頂到了，再多肏我一點，啊、哈啊！」當火箭終於受夠被動被騎、被擺佈的狀態，扣住星爵的髖骨一躍而起改躺為坐時，陰莖似乎頂到更深處，彼得饜足的環住男人的引頸，用他溼潤的吐息在火箭赤紅的耳邊呢喃著想要更多，承受火箭不知輕重的撞擊時，他爽得腳趾都微微蜷曲，火箭的十指都陷入他的臀肉內，一想到可能會留下瘀痕，星爵就忍不住夾得更緊，惹得緊皺雙眉的火箭邊更加用力肏開他，一邊罵他是爛屁股、臭婊子。

最後那股熱流全數沖入奎爾體內深處時，他爽得都叫不出聲來了，只能全身虛脫的掛在火箭寬闊的肩膀上持續抽搐，夾在兩人腹肌間的陰莖噴出的白液沾粘著兩人的汗水湖成了一團，弄濕了彼此的陰毛。

「怎麼樣？還撐得住嗎？」火箭伸手撫摸男人的後腦杓，指尖按壓的頭髮已經變得溼潤不堪，像是被大雨澆灌過的泥土般柔軟，他喜歡這種觸感。

「Rocky Boy，你真是太棒了，沒人能比你更棒。」星爵伸舌舔了一口留在對方右肩上的牙印，滿足的嘆了口氣。

「我的名字是Rocket，不是Rocky。」浣熊哥忍不住抗議，「嘿！你不要碰我的尾巴！」

「所以Rocky就是專屬於我的叫法，借我摸一下又不會怎樣，我都讓你肏了耶。」覺得朗朗上口的彼得並沒有要改口的意思，手也沒停下來的打算，一直撫摸對方左右搖擺想逃脫觸摸的尾巴。

「我看我不把你肏暈過去，你是不會安分的。」火箭像是被惹毛的將對方推倒在床上，還埋在對方體內的陰莖微微抽出、再頂入一些，像是警告對方的最後通牒。

然而星爵只是伸手將火箭露在他體外的半截輕輕握住，往自己的穴內推送，而後將因為插入而擠出的精液沾在指節上、順勢塗抹在自己赤紅挺立的乳尖上。

「肏我啊，我是你的乳牛，不是要把我肏到產乳嗎？」

是男人，就要接受挑釁。

無論幾次。

完 

後續漫畫部分：https://images.plurk.com/4Xx4yrfHXJ3cryAPjKreOP.jpg

 

小說部分後記：  
我人生第一篇火星怎麼就寫了這種東西呢……（掩面）只是跟朋友在逛百貨公司時，看到Pocky區，腦抽覺得加一撇變成Rocky很可愛，想一想好像可以有台車，回家後腦洞更加一發不可收拾，結合了以往寫肉文時都會聽的神曲，就這樣生了一篇宇宙婊星爵。如果討厭婊子設定的請放下這本無料，我重複一次，這不是演習，所有非戰鬥人員，請盡快離開現場；如果這篇火星有稍微娛樂到你，我會很開心的。布萊德利庫柏就是帥，可以為所欲為；帕帕就是欠幹！認同我的請大聲吶喊！（咦）

BY 舞飛音

噗浪：beautywind  
Lofter：860612338  
Twitter：nancy616kimo

漫畫部分後記：  
謝謝拿了這個後記的你，我是掉入火星泥沼的小樂。  
火星真的世界萌！害我又不小心在場前突發了垃圾（艸）  
原本只是老音要出的無料，但是看完他的文後覺得好爽，於是我就也來一發了  
刺青師Ｘ脫衣舞郎到底是什麼辣翻的設定啦！但是因為時間不多了所以我一樣設定都沒畫出來哈哈哈！  
我只是想畫他們隔天早上繼續打炮而已，大家自行想像一下火箭身上有刺青吧～（被打

BY小樂  
噗浪：d00666


End file.
